hanfandomcom-20200214-history
Slovansky jazeke
Slovansky jazeke só skopina blizko přiboznéch jazeku z hindoevropsky jazekovy rodine, rozšiřenéch hlavně ve vychodni Evropě, části středni Evrope ha na severo Ázie. Děleni Vědci tradičně dělijó slovansky jazeke podlivá geografickyho rozšiřeni do třech hlavnich větvi, z něchž só nekery děleny dál do menšich skupin: * vychodoslovansky, dnes zahrnojici ruščeno, hokrajinščeno, rusinščeno ha běloruščeno * západoslovansky, dělici se na ** moravščeno, češčeno ha slovenščeno ** horni ha dolni lužickó srbščeno ** lechicky jazeke: polščena, pomořanščena/kašobščena, slezščena ha vehenulá polabščena * jihoslovansky, dělici se na ** západni skopino, kerá zahrnoje slovinščino ha srbochorvatščeno (chorvatščena, bosenščena, srbščena, černohorščena) ** vychodni skopino, kerá zahrnoje bolharščeno ha makedonščeno *** néstarši spisovné slovanské jazek bela stará cirkevni slovanščena, na keró navazoje cirkevni slovanščena Nekeři lingvisti špekulojó vo egzistenci vehenoly větvi severoslovanskéch jazeku. Nekery idiosenkracie tyto hepoteticky skopine se muhle vodrazit ve stary novgorodščeně. Na drohó strano se vyraz "severoslovansky jazeke" take často póživá jako sóhrny voznačeni západo- a vychodoslovanskéch jazeku jako protipól jazeku jihoslovanskéch vzhledem k resum, kery só západo- a vychodoslovanském jazekum společny, hale v jihoslovanskéch jazecich se nevesketujó. Névérazňéši rozdil mezi západo- a vychodoslovanskéma jazekama je v pravopiso spisuvnéch jazeku: pro zápis západoslovanskéch jazeku se zpravidla póživá latinka a je ho něch patrňéši západoevropské vliv vzhledem ke společnymu náboženstvi -- římskymu katolicizmo, zatimco vychodoslovansky jazeke só psaný cerilicó ha je na něch diky tradičnimo pravoslavi patrňéši řecké vliv. Trichotomicky děleni slovanskéch jazeku ovšem nebere v potaz jejich dialekte. Řada tzv. přechodnéch dialektu a hebridnich dialektu často zaplňoje mezere mezi ruznéma jazekama a hokazoje podobnosti, kery zustávajó skryty při srovnáváni spisuvnéch jazeku. Napřiklad západoslovanská slovenščena ha vychodoslovanská hokrajinščena v sebe plenole přecházijó kontinuem vychodoslovenskéch dialektu, rusinščene ha západohokrajinskéch dialektu. Podobně navazuje polščena plenole na západohokrajinsky a bělorusky dialekte. Chorvatské kajkavské dialekt je dokonce podobňéši spisuvné slovinščeně, než chorvatščeně samotny. Přestože se slovansky jazeke oddělile ze společnyho prajazeka později než vostatni skopine indoevropskéch jazeku, existoje mezi něma dostatek rozdilu znesnadňujicich komunikacu mezi mlovčima ruznéch jazeku nebo dialektu. V rámcu jednotlivéch slovanskéch jazeku se mužó dialekte lišit méně, jako např. v ruščeně, nebo mnohem vice, jako např. ve slovinščeně. Historia Společny kořeny Všecke slovansky jazeke pocházijó z praslovanščene, jejich společnyho prajazeka, keré se vevinol z protohindoevropščene, předchudca všeckéch hindoevropskéch jazeku, přes protobaltoslovanskó fázo. Během protobaltoslovanskyho obdobi se vevinola řada izoglos ve fonologii, morfologii, lexi aji syntaxi s baltskéma jazekama, kery tak stojijó slovanském jazekum nébliž z cely hindoevropsky rodine. Puvod baltoslovanskyho dialekto, keré dal vznik pozďéši praslovanščeně, se datoje na základě archeologickéch ha glotochronologickéch kritérii do obdobi 1500--1000 př. Kr. Menšina baltistu zastává názor, že se slovansky jazeke liši od sósedni baltsky skopine (litevščene, lotyšščene ha dnes vehenoly stary pruščene) lišijó tak radikálně, že nemuhle zdilet společné prajazek po rozděleni protohindoevropskyho kontinua před asi pěti tisicama let. Podstatny pokroke v baltoslovansky akcentologii v poslednich třech desetiletich šak činijó tento názor těžko održitelnym, zvlášť dež vezmeme v potaz skotečnosť, že pravděpodobně neegzistuvál žádné "protobaltské" jazek ha že se západobaltsky a vychodobaltsky jazeke lišijó vice, než kerékoli z něch od praslovanščene. Vyvoj The imposition of Church Slavonic on Orthodox Slavs was often at the expense of the vernacular. Says W.B. Lockwood, a prominent Indo-European linguist: "It O.C.S remained in use to modern times, but was more and more influenced by the living, evolving languages, so that one distinguishes Bulgarian, Serbian, and Russian varieties. The use of such media hampered the development of the local languages for literary purposes and when they do appear the first attempts are usually in an artificially mixed style." (148) Lockwood also notes that these languages have "enriched" themselves by drawing on Church Slavonic for the vocabulary of abstract concepts. The situation in the Catholic countries, where Latin was more important, was different. The Polish Renaissance poet Jan Kochanowski and the Croatian Baroque writers of the 16th century all wrote in their respective vernaculars (though Polish itself had drawn amply on Latin in the same way Russian would eventually draw on Church Slavonic). Although Church Slavonic hampered vernacular literatures, it fostered Slavonic literary activity and abetted linguistic independence from external influences. Only the Croatian vernacular literary tradition nearly matches Church Slavonic in age. It began with the Vinodol Codex and continued through the Renaissance until the codifications of Croatian in 1830, though much of the literature between 1300 and 1500 was written in much the same mixture of the vernacular and Church Slavonic as prevailed in Russia and elsewhere. The most important early monument of Croatian literacy is the Baška tablet from the late 11th century. It is a large stone tablet found in the small church of St. Lucy on the Croatian island of Krk, containing text written mostly in Čakavian dialect of in angular Croatian Glagolitic script. The independence of Dubrovnik facilitated the continuity of the tradition. The languages of the Catholic Slavs tottered precariously near extinction on many occasions. The earliest Polish is attested in the 14th century; before then, the language of administration was Latin. Czech was always in danger of giving way to German, and Upper and Lower Sorbian, spoken only in Germany, have nearly succumbed just recently. Under German and Italian for many centuries, the Slovene language was a regional language spoken by peasants, and was brought to written standards only by the followers of the Reformation in the 16th century. More recent foreign influences follow the same general pattern in Slavic languages as elsewhere, and are governed by the political relationships of the Slavs. In the 17th century, bourgeois Russian (delovoi jazyk) absorbed German words through direct contacts between Russians and communities of German settlers in Russia. In the era of Peter the Great, close contacts with France invited countless loan words and calques from French, a significant fraction of which not only survived, but replaced older Slavonic loans. In the 19th century, Russian influenced most literary Slavic languages by one means or another. Croatian writers borrowed Czech words liberally, whereas Czech writers, scrambling to revive their dying language, had in turn borrowed many words (cf. vzduch, air) from Russian. Diferenciaca Praslovanščena egzistuvala zhroba do polovine prvniho tisicileti po Kr. Do 7. stoleti se rozpadla na velky dialektálni zóne. Neegzistojó žádny spolehlivy hypotéze následnyho rozpado na západni a jižni větvo. Vychodni slovanščena pravděpodobně konverguvala k jedinymo staroruskymo jazeko, keré egzistuvál minimálně do 12. stoleti. Dnes se předpokládá, že jižni Slované dorazele na Balkán ve dvóch vlnách. Linguistic differentiation received impetus from the dispersion of the Slavic peoples over large territory, which in Central Europe exceeded the current extent of Slavic-speaking majorities. Written documents of the 9th, 10th and 11th centuries already have some local linguistic features. For example the Freising monuments show a language which contains some phonetic and lexical elements peculiar to Slovene dialects (e.g. rhotacism, the word krilatec). The Freising monuments are the first Latin-script continuous text in a Slavic language. Šiřeni Slovanu na Balkán ve stoletich ópadko Byzantsky řiše rozšiřilo slovansky mlovici ózemi, hale egzistojici pismo (předevšim řecky) v tyto oblasti přetrvalo. Přichod Maďaru do Panonie v 9. stoleti oddělil západo- a jihoslovansky ózemi neslovansky mlovicim obevatelstvem. Fransky vyboje dokončile geografickó separaco techto dvóch skopin ha narošile spojeni mezi Slovanama na Moravě a Dolnima Rakósama (Moravanama) a tema ve dnešnim Štyrsko, Korotanech, vychodnim Terolsko a provinciách dnešniho Slovinska, gde se během prvni kolonizace osadile předchudci dnešnich Slovincu. Společny znake * Slovansky jazeke majó značné počet palatálnich ha palatalizovanéch sóhlásek, často tvořicich páre z přislošnéma nepalatalizuvanéma sóhláskama. * Všecke slovansky jazeke só fuzni s boható morfologió, z velky části v dusledko zachováni inflekčni morfologie protohindoevropščene. * Podobně vekazojó slovansky jazeke množstvi morfofonemickéch alternaci v derivačni a inflekčni morfologii, např. mezi velárnima a postalveolárnima sóhláskama, přednima ha zadnima samohláskama nebo přitomnosťó ha nepřitomnosťó samohláske. * Ve všech slovanskéch jazecich vestopoje většina sloves ve dvojicách, gde jedno sloveso má vid nedokonavé, ha drohy dokonavé. * Kompleksni zhloke sóhlásek, např. v ruskym slově встретить ˈfstrʲetʲɪtʲ ('potkat') Vebrany kognáte Následojici seznam je stručnym vyběrem kognátu ze základni slovni zásobe slovanskéch jazeku, keré muže slóžit pro představo, k jakém hláskovém změnám docházelo. Toto néni seznam doslovnéch překladu: kognáte majó společné puvod, hale jejich vyznam se muhl posóvat nebo muhle bét nahrazuvany přejatéma slovama. Vliv na okolni jazeke Většina jazeku dřivjéšiho Sovětskyho svazo, Ruska ha sósednich zemi (např. mongolščena) je vyrazně ovlivněná ruščenó, předevšim ve slovni zásobě. Na jiho je patrné vliv okolnich slovanskéch jazeku v romonščeně, albánščeně ha maďarščeně, zvlášť ve slovech sóvisejicich z městskym životem, zemědělstvim, řemeslama ha obchodem -- hlavnich kulturnich inovaci v době, gde probihalo jen málo kulturnich kontaktu na větši vzdálenostě. V každym z techto jazeku představujó slovansky lexikálni vépučke néméně 20 % z celkovy slovni zásobe. Zéména romonščena vekazoje silné slovanské vliv na všeckéch órovňách -- ve fonetice, syntaxi aji gramatice. Tato situaca je dusledkem skotečnostě, že slovansky kmeně kočuvale ha částečně osidluvale ózemi obévany dávnéma Ilyrama ha Valachama cestó na Balkán. Navzdore srovnatelnymo rozsaho historicky blizkostě vekazojó germánsky jazeke menši slovanské vliv, částečně proto, že slovanská migrace směřuvala spiš na jih než na západ. Z politickéch duvodu je v germánskéch jazecich tendenca slovansky vépučke spiš potlačuvat. Napřiklad Max Vasmer tvrdil, že v Germanic nésó slovansky vépučke žádny ha jediné germánské jazek s vyraznym slovanskym vlivem je jidiš. Ve skotečnosti však aji v jinéch germánskéch jazecich egzistojó ojediněly vépučke. Napřiklad vyraz pro hranicu, v moderni němčeně Grenze, nizuzemske grens je vépučka z praslovanskyho *granica. Anglické vyraz quark ("tvaroh") pocházi z německyho Quark, kery se odvozoje z praslovanskyho tvarog. Mnoho německéch přimeni, zéména na vychodě Německa ha v Rakósko, je slovanskyho puvodo. Švédsky torg ("trh") pocházi ze staroruskyho tъrgъ, tolk ("tlumočnik") z praslovanskyho tlŭkŭ ha pråm ("") ze západoslovanskyho pramŭ. Česky slovo robot včil egzistoje ve většině světovéch jazeku ha slovo pistol, pravděpodobně take z češčene, proniklo do mnoha hindoevropskéch jazeku včetně řeččene ((πιστόλι, pistóli). Známy slovansky slovo v téměř všeckéch evropskéch jazecich je vodka, vépučka z ruskyho водка (vodka) ze všeslovanskyho voda s deminutivni koncovkó ''-ka''. Dike středověkymu obchodo s kožešinama se severnim Ruskem egzistojó celoevropsky vépučke jako např. sobol. Anglicky slovo vampire ("upír") belo pučeny (snáď přez francózsky vampire) z německyho Vampir, odvozenyho ze srbskyho vampir, navazujiciho na praslovansky *ǫpyrь (podlivá polskyho vědca K. Stachowskyho ovšem slovo pocházi ze staroslovanskyho *vąpěrь, kery se odvozuje z turkickyho *oobyr. V nekeréch evropskéch jazecich včetně angliččene egzistoje slovo polje ("rozlehlá rovina", "pláň"), vepučeny přimo z jugoslávskéch jazeku (tj. slovinščene, chorvatščene ha srbščene). Během sovětsky éry ve 20. stoleti pronikla do světuvéch jazeku řada ruskéch slov: da, sovět, sputnik, perestrojka, glasnost kolchoz atd. Detailni seznam z ISO 639 kódama Následujici strom slovanskéch jazeku pocházi ze serveru Ethnologue. Obsahoje ISO 639-1 ha ISO 639-3 kódy tam, gde egzistojó. Vychodoslovansky jazeke: * ruténská sekca ** běloruščena: ISO 639-1: be; ISO 639-3: bel ** hokrajinščena: ISO 639-1: uk; ISO 639-3: ukr ** rusinščena: ISO 639-3: rue * ruščena: ISO 639-1: ru; ISO 639-3: rus Západoslovansky jazeke: * lužickosrbská sekca: ISO 639-3: wen ** dolni lužicka srbščena: ISO 639-3: dsb ** horni lužicka srbščena: ISO 639-3: hsb * lechická sekca ** polščena: ISO 639-1: pl; ISO 639-3: pol ** pomořanščena *** kašobščena: ISO 639-2: csb *** slovinčena (vehenolá) ** slezščena: ISO 639-3: szl ** polabščena (vehenolá): ISO 639-3: pox * česko-slovenská sekca ** češčena: ISO 639-1: cs; ISO 639-3: ces ** knánščena (vehenolá): ISO 639-3: czk ** slovenščena: ISO 639-1: sk; ISO 639-3: slk Jihoslovansky jazeke: * západni sekca ** bosenščena: ISO 639-1: bs; ISO 639-3: bos ** chorvatščena: ISO 639-1: hr; ISO 639-3: hrv ** srbščena: ISO 639-1: sr; ISO 639-3: srp ** slovinščena: ISO 639-1: sl; ISO 639-3: slv ** černohorščena (neregulovaná, hale oficiálni v Černy Hoře) * vychodni sekca ** bulharščena: ISO 639-1: bg; ISO 639-3: bul ** makedonščena: ISO 639-1: mk; ISO 639-3: mkd ** stará cirkevni slovanščena (vehenolá): ISO 639-1: cu; ISO 639-3: chu Paranárodni ha nadnárodni jazeke * cirkevni slovanščena, odvozená ze stary cirkevni slovanščene, hale se značnym nahrazenim puvodni slovni zásobe slovama ze stary ruščene a jinyma regionálnima formama. Bulharská pravoslavná cirkev, ruská pravoslavná cirkev, polská pravoslavná cirkev, makedonská pravoslavná cirkev, srbská pravoslavná cirkev ha dokonca nekery řimskokatolicky kostele v Chorvatsko stále póživajó cirkevni slovanščeno jako liturgické jazek. Přestože se v moderni době nepóživá, přeživá text mše řimskyho rito v Chorvatsko ha v Česky repoblice, z velky částě záslohó Leoša Janáčka, keré jo ve svy Hlaholsky mši zhudebnil. Category:Jazeke